


[翻譯] Hail to the Chief 向統帥致敬

by masayosi661



Series: OHF Translations [3]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Showers, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是份艱難的工作，但總要有人去做。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Hail to the Chief 向統帥致敬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hail to the Chief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780032) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> 譯註：  
> 另一篇A Better Teacher Than Duty設定下的獨立故事。文中提及歌詞跟部分內容的電影是Dave（冒牌總統）。

在麥克進入飯店房間裡時，淋浴水聲正響著，班的聲音隱約伴隨水聲跟浴室通風扇的聲響。他對自己笑了下，然後躡足穿過房間，打開那扇內門。

這間大理石磁磚裝潢的浴室幾乎獨自被稱為一間套房都當之無愧，中央是個巨大浴缸，週遭是藝術裝飾牆面，插滿鮮花的花瓶放置在昂貴櫃檯上，一旁還有個很大的玻璃隔間的淋浴室。這令人印象深刻，或者說本該如此，要不是他已經在他這些年擔任站崗或提前偵查小組的職務中看過太多類似景觀的話，不過今晚，麥克的眼中完全沒有這些室內擺設。他是個簡單的男人，而相較於那些金燦擺設、埃及棉毛巾還有圍繞著淋浴間的壁掛電視，淋浴間的內容物要更加令他感興趣。

「他擁有權勢，這就是為何他先用浴室…」班愉快的男高音響起，於是麥克咧嘴一笑，靠得更近。蒸氣與水霧在維護總統的莊重這工作上只能說漏洞百出，由於玻璃當然並非不透明，於是麥克有個絕佳角度看見班俯身搓洗他的頭髮，洗掉他洗髮精的泡沫。他腦內總是存取風險的那部分告訴他，如果班沒把他的手抬高過頭頂，就表示他身側肌肉一定還有點痛，不過其餘部分的他倒是非常享受這景色。

他吹了聲口哨，接著雙臂交叉在胸前擺出個站崗姿勢。「我需要跟康納再談談他挑電影的品味嗎？」他說道，提高聲音通知對方他在場。

哼唱聲中斷，然後班越過肩膀瞥了麥克一眼，揚起眉毛。「什麼根據讓你認為康納是挑片的那個？」他溫暖而愉快地回答，關上水。「事實上，他花了所有時間在批評片裡欠缺保安措施，然後取笑那些次要的浪漫情節。」

「這才是我的男孩。」麥克在總統踏出淋浴間時遞給男人一條毛巾。

班轉了轉眼珠。「那片或許挺荒謬，而且並不都那麼討當代政治人物喜歡，不過它充滿90年代的樂觀主義，還有一個人真的能令這國家有所不同的概念。一些最近我有理由去思考很多的事。」

「嗯。」麥克若有所思地回應，愉悅注視班胡亂擦乾身上濕氣，殘留零星水珠淌流到他下腹部。「如果你要挑部跟這工作有關的電影，我原本以為你會選些稍微更……認真的。」

「我發現動作戲跟政治危機現在都相當缺乏娛樂性了，有鑒於我已經有能拿來相比較的經驗。」班聳聳肩回道，然後露出微笑。當他的雙眼再次從毛巾後面露出來時，週邊皺起細紋。「況且，那不就是我留你在身邊的原因？」

「這話可挑釁了，總統先生。」麥克以同樣戲謔的語氣回答。

「就那而言，我想你衣服穿得有點太多。」班反擊回去，挑起眉毛。「你今晚用的是什麼藉口？」

「私人預先簡報？」麥克笑答。倒不是那真會騙過其他貼身護衛的特勤，但遊戲中是有些微妙界線存在的，對那些手中掌握著班的生命的人而言，推託不知情是保守秘密跟信譽的關鍵。特勤局的座右銘是『值得信賴託付』，但也不必去試探命運。

「雖然我不能待太久。我只是想在重新去看過房內守備計畫之前先來報到。我還是不喜歡那些窗戶的外觀。」

「杞人憂天。」班深情地指責。

「這是份艱難的工作，但總要有人去做。」麥克表示同意。

若能真正一同淋浴，或測試另一個房間內的結實床墊，那會很美好。但這樣的奢侈享受屬於無公職的平民，而自從他頭一次以超出友好的意圖去碰觸這個男人之後，他就明白自己簽下了怎樣的約。無論如何，他沒有抗拒那份渴望，於是他就得承擔觸發醜聞的風險，而那只需要在錯誤的對象面前犯下一個疏漏。

即使他真誠相信班是為這工作而生，麥克也在倒數他的總統任期結束的日子。

「不過預先簡報是個好理由。」班邊說著邊將毛巾扔到地板上。然後他靠近，用力拉扯麥克西裝的翻領，他變暗的藍色眼睛裡的意圖極為明確。

「我想也是。」麥克得意一笑。接著他脫離班的掌控，小心地把雙膝跪在恰好舖在那的布料上。「既然我打算趁我在這裡的時候做個健康檢查，那可不能讓總統在面對大眾時有任何不夠完善的地方。我們現在能開始了嗎？」

當手指掠過他肋下新生的傷疤組織時，班抽了口氣，隨即在麥克探求的觸摸更往下移時穩住呼吸。「說、說到這個，你不會需要花上兩個月才能察覺我被冒牌貨頂替，對吧？」

麥克暫停前述的檢查──他用品嚐去增強觸碰的分析靈活度，唔，這是個好方法──不屑地哼了聲。「就算他是你的孿生兄弟也不會。」他答道，仰望那熟悉的精瘦身軀。「不過如果最後證明你才是那個雙生兄弟……我想這或許是唯一能使我犯下叛國罪的原因。」

班對此的反應──頗為複雜，但他低聲笑答：「你可說了最甜蜜的話，麥克。」他粗聲說著。

「這不就是你留我在身邊的另一個原因嗎，長官？」麥克輕聲回應，屈身回到他的任務上。真的沒有多少時間了，但他覺得此刻有必要感受他的總統在他手中崩解，然後再把他拼回去，讓他在麥克當值時體面且保持最佳狀態。只是他稍後得要在他的淋浴時間搞定自己。

……在跟其餘特勤人員一同報到後，他們再次從會議室窗戶目測視線。他真的寧願玻璃是防彈的，不過人得運用他拿到的資源做到最好。

而儘管或許不完美，他們所得到的也已幾近最好。


End file.
